Infinity-Dimension Beat!
by Light15XV
Summary: It will be kind of like the anime Skip Beat! but a little different. *SPOILERS* Infinity Sword in all the months will be falling more and more for Aisha from her being an magical girl idol. He thought he hated her and tried to kill her, but he didn't have the power to do it because he himself had loved her from when she was trying to get revenge on him.*SPOILER END*


**Me: I make new stories while I've still got stories to write. =.= Anyway this new story will be kind of like Skip Beat!**

**Elsword: That anime?**

**Me: Mhm, but a little different.**

**Aisha: So our 3****rd**** jobs?**

**Me: Yep. But Ara will be the B-I-T-C-H in this story. And the others are not going to be 3****rd**** jobs, so it's just Elsword & Aisha.**

**Ara: Q~Q WHY Am I HATED?!*crawls in emo corner***

**Me: Sorry Ara I don't hate you; it's because of other fanfics making you a beep.**

**Ara: …..**

**Me: Let's get started!*starts typing***

**Elsword~Infinity Sword Age:17**

**Aisha~Dimension Witch Age:17**

**Rena~Grand Archer Age:21**

**Raven~Reckless Fist Age:21**

**Eve~Code Electra Age:16**

**Chung~Shelling Guardian Age:15**

**Ara~Little Hsien Age:17**

**Bladed Celebrity:**

Yo. I'm Elsword. I'm the greatest, popular knight of all in the world. God hell right I'm a celebrity, but my home is a unpopular apartment with Aisha. Aisha had always been with me in my childhood, but from what I noticed, she tried to hide all of her sadness with a smile from the girls who bully her because she is lucky with me. She is mostly bullied by Ara because Ara wanted to arrange a marriage for me and her, but her father denies it. Ara' father sees something pure within me that wasn't love to his own daughter, but the one who was always with me. So Ara was frustrated for her father to choose Aisha's side, unfortunately, he didn't know Aisha so Ara is one heck of being a bitch. So this starts from the place I held my 30th trophy of from the Knight Battle Tournaments from each year from when I was in the age of 9 and started to enter one with high confidence. Aisha always come to my tournaments each year and cheer for me those times, but sometimes she's annoying when she calls for dinner when I'm in the middle of practicing my sword combos. I had to calm myself down in order to not get mad at her, yet she always smile from every now and then. She never showed me her sadness anymore when at that time when she was just 7 years old and her parents left her with my family, she always cried when they left. They don't want her now for her only to get them in the way, but the Aisha here feels like she totally forgets it at some point for mostly from 10 years ago. This story starts from when I was in the middle of practicing when Aisha interrupts my practice with a dinner call.

"Elsword-niisan, time for dinner!" she yells that every day to me and she mostly distracts a few of our friendly neighbors in which you should know. Oh and Aisha calls me Niisan, after all I am like a brother to her too, but since we're the same age it doesn't matter to me.

"Okay I'll be right there!" I put my sword away and ate dinner with Aisha. She always smiles in every dinner we have every day, but just wanting to make me smile kind of makes me blush a bit. I let it out and just ate dinner. When we finished dinner, I went to watch the T.V. to see what's happening. I saw myself on T.V. of winning the 30th trophy from my big tournament while I didn't see Aisha peeking out and cheering for me for getting the 30th trophy.

"Aisha, I can hear you whispering, go back to washing dishes," I sighed from that. She went back to washing dishes with a big smile on her face. Something tells me to ditch her this year, but because of this year, it was her who kept getting in my way and so I managed to ditch her the next day and go with somebody else. If I do that then she'll be out of my way. For that, I haven't thought that she'll have revenge on me for ditching her. You've been a pain in my ass Aisha, and I'm not sorry for it. If you try to get in my way in the next time I see you, I'll kill you with my sword so you won't get in my way, but would I be able to kill my own childhood friend for that? I felt uneasy for it, but I paid no intention and just start serious for ditching my childhood friend Aisha.

**Elsword: What did you just do to me?**

**Me: Oh nothing much. ^^"**

**Aisha: I'm still happy but this happens? THEN I'LL KIL-**

**Me:*covers Aisha's mouth***

**Aisha: NNNNIHHH…**

**Rena: Will I be in the next chapter?**

**Me: Mhmm yeah.**

**Rena: ^^**

**Ara: How about me?**

**Me: Umm later in another chapter?**

**Ara: …..Okay.**

**Me: R&R readers! *poof***


End file.
